


Danger boy ? oh come on. He is beautiful boy

by Rizuki88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, School Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki88/pseuds/Rizuki88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kim minseok a.k.a xiumin adalah murid baru asal china bertemu dengan xi luhan, kinkka sekolah yang mendapat julukan ‘danger boy’. “hey apa berbahaya nya dia ? dia malah terlihat cantik seperti ku”/ “tapi sayang, aku lebih manly dari mu”/ “yak…jangan mencubit pipi ku bodoh”/ “ would you be my boyfriend ?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger boy ? oh come on. He is beautiful boy

“Danger boy ? oh come on. He is beautiful boy”

Summary : kim minseok a.k.a xiumin adalah murid baru asal china bertemu dengan xi luhan, kinkka sekolah yang mendapat julukan ‘danger boy’. “hey apa berbahaya nya dia ? dia malah terlihat cantik seperti ku”/ “tapi sayang, aku lebih manly dari mu”/ “yak…jangan mencubit pipi ku bodoh”/ “ would you be my boyfriend ?”

Warning : boys love, ooc, typos, absurb scene, No gender switch!

OooO

Mata bening bulat tersebut bergerliya melihat papan bertuliskan nama ruangan di sekolah tersebut. Sesekali ia mengelap keingat di dahinya karena sudah ke 5 kali nya ia berkeliling sekolah besar ini tapi tidak mendapatkan ruangan yang ia ingin kan.

Namja tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Dan namja bertagname kim minseok yang kerap di panggil xiumin itu terdiam sesaat mendengar sura derap kaki yang terkesan tergesah-gesah. Saat ia berbalik, ia mendapati sesosok namja berwajah –yah cantik sih, tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan kepala menoleh ke belakang. Awalnya xiumin tersenyum karna mendapati seeorang yang bisa ia Tanya tentang dimana ruang kepala sekolah namun semua berubah horror tatkala namja tersebut terus berlari ke arahnya.

Dan xiumin mulai kelabakan.

“a- hey stop. O-oy kau akan mena- HUWAAA…”

DABRUKK

Dan bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana kerasnya xiumin jatuh ke lantai. Namun aneh bagi xiumin karena ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Yang ia rasakan malahan hangat dan sedikit basah juga ada suara detak jantung yang berdetak kencang. Xiumin membuka matanya dan mendapati ia yang telah menindih namja yang berlari tadi.  
“sudah puas memandangi ku ? aku takut kau jatuh cinta padaku” ucap namja tersebut dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Xiumin tersenyum manis lalu beralih duduk.  
“mianhe, umm…luhan ssi” ucap xiumin sambil membaca tagname yang ada di baju kusut milik luhan. Namun luhan tak merespon dan malah menarik xiumin kea rah dinding. Luhan memakai jaketnya yang dia ikat di pinggang tadi dan memakai penutup kepalanya. lalu luhan menghimpit xiumin ke dinding, memeluknya lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke samping kepala xiumin namun wajah xiumin tertutupi oleh tudung jaket yang di pakai luhan.

Surprise untuk xiumin. ia tak bisa bergerak dan wajahnya merona manis.  
dan jika reader jeli, kalian akan melihat jika posisi mereka seperti orang yang tengah…ya you know I mean.   
oke jangan lempar author dengan sepeda karena fic ini malah jadi absurb.

TAP…TAP….TAP…

Suara derap kaki menyapa pendengaran xiumin. dari derap kaki yang tergesah-gesah tersebut ada sekitar 2 orang yang berjalan.  
“hey ada orang di sana”  
“ya benar, ayo kita Tanya padanya”  
dalam pelukkan luhan, xiumin memiringkan kepala bingung dan terkesan sangat imut di mata luhan yang tak sengaja melihat tingkah xiumin.  
“hey kalian apa-…eh mianhe, kami tak melihat kalian tengah…ah sudahlah. Maafkan kami” ucap namja itu dengan jeda waktu berhenti lalu xiumin bisa membayangkan apa yang di pikirkan 2 orang di depannya itu.

BLUSHH

Kembali rona merah menghampiri pipi chubby xiumin. derap kaki makin menjauh. Xiumin akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena pelukkan namja di depannya terlepas.  
“gomawo, dan itu tadi adalah bentuk rasa terima kasih ku. “ ucap luhan memamerkan senyum nya yang begitu, aghh entahlah. Xiumin sendiri bingung mendeskripsikan apakah itu senyum atau seringai yang jelas namja berambut blonde di depanya ini begitu tampan.

a-apa ?  
oke, xiumin keceplosan !

sebelum xiumin menjawab namja tersebut sudah kembai pergi berlari. Xiumin membulatkan mulutnya hingga membentuk huruf ‘O’. dan pandangannya terarah pada sebuah jaket abu-abu yang tergeletak di lantai.

Dan itu adalah punya luhan.

“yahh..jaketnya tertinggal” gumam xiumin mengambil jaket tersebut. Ia lalu membolak-balikan jaket tersebut dan dengan gamblangnya mencium aroma jaket tersebut.

Aromanya manly sekali ?  
tapi aku suka baunya hehehe.

Ooww…polosnya dirimu xiumin !

Setelahnya xiumin memakai jaket tersebut dan juga memakai tudungnya, menampilkan poni rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Bukankah ia terlihat lebih manis ?

Dan tiba-tiba ia terdiam sesaat , memikirkan sesuatu yang terlupakan. Dan ia tahu apa sesuatu yang di maksud tersebut….

Dia lupa menanyakan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Xiumin kembali berjalan dengan wajah cemberut yang begitu khas layaknya yeoja, ia menghentakkan sedikit kakinya kesal.

Poor xiumin

OooO

Dengan penuh ketabahan, akhirnya xiumin berhasil menemukan ruang kepala sekolah dan ia juga berhasil menemukan kelasnya. Ia juga bertemu dengan sepupunya Kim Baekhyun . dan disini lah ia sekarang, makan dengan sepupunya di meja pojok kantin.  
“umm xiumin, kau mendapatkan jaket ini dari mana ?” ucap sang sepupu sambil menunjuk jaket yang masih di pakai xiumin. xiumin tersenyum sesaat.  
“ah ini ? ini milik seseorang yang bernama luhan. Tadi dia menjatuhkannya” ucap xiumin dan langsung menceritakan ‘insiden’ yang di alaminya tanpa di kurangkan dan di lebihkan. Baekhyun Menatap horror xiumin.  
“kau tidak tahu siapa luhan ? maksudku xi luhan ?” ucap Baekhyun dibalas anggukan imut dari xiumin. baekhyun hanya menepuk jidat pasrah.

Sepupunya benar-benar polos.

“dia itu kinkka sekolah. Kepala mu bisa-bisa di penggal oleh ‘danger boy’ seperti dia” ucap baekhyun menyesap juss strawberry nya.  
“hey apa berbahaya nya dia ? dia malah terlihat cantik seperti ku” ucap xiumin melahap bakpaonya hingga pipinya menggembung.

GREPP

Seseorang membuka tudung kepala jaket yang ia kenakan, ia lihat pula mata sepupunya yang di hiasi eyeliner tebal itu membelalak kaget.  
“tapi sayang, aku lebih manly dari mu” ucap sebuah suara lembut yang sangat familiyar di telinga xiumin. xiumin menoleh masih dengan pipi menggembung melahap bakpao.  
“luhan ssi ? ahh ini jaket mu. Maaf aku memakainya. Aku sangat senang bau jaket ini” ucap xiumin polos, setelah menelan makanannya, melepas jaket yang ia kenakan lalu menyerahkannya sambil tersenyum manis.  
“tak perlu, kau bisa memilikinya kalau mau” ucap luhan dan membuat bola mata bening xiumin membulat lucu. Baekhyun membuka tutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan sikap kinkka sekolah yang berubah drastic. Namun semuanya urung tatkala mata setajam rusa milik luhan mendeathglare nya seakan mengatakan ‘minggir’.

Dan dengan perasaan pasrah dan takut, baekhyun menyingkir dan mendudukan diri di samping teman luhan yang bertelinga lebar dengan gigi bak iklan close up.

Yah bisa reader tebak siapa orang itu.

“apa kau murid baru ?” Tanya luhan xiumin mengangguk imut tak tahu bahwa tangan luhan perlahan memeluk pinggangnya.  
“ oughh…kalau begitu selamat datang ! aku xi luhan. Jika terjadi sesuatu panggil saja aku” ucap luhan tersenyum sambil meraih tangan xiumin yang malah memringkan kepala bingung. Luhan kembali tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan xiumin. xiumin yang tak mengerti hanya terdiam namun dengan sedikit rona samar dipipinya.

Tapi scene romance tak akan hidup jika tak ada pengganggu.

“OPPAA…AKU MINTA UANG….”teriak sesosok makhluk astral (dabuk), maksudnya yeoja manis bermata rusa bening dan berambut hitam. Ia berlari sambil menadahkan tangan ke luhan.

Oh hancur sudah LuMin moment….

“sana kau pergi, oppa tak punya uang” usir luhan kea rah yeoja tersebut.  
“ahh oppa pelit. Aku ingin membeli es krim corneto taylor swift kayak yang di makan min ah, ahh oppa ayolah” rengek yeoja tersebut sambil menarik ujung seragam luhan dan entah kenapa mata xiumin iritasi melihat adegan di depannya.

Oh baozi cemburu pemirsa.

“baiklah oppa akan memberikan mu uang…ini ambilah” ucap luhan akhirnya memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada yeoja yang bertagname Xi Xiao Bei tersebut.  
“yeey oppa baik….gomawo” ucap xiao bei mencubit gemas pipi luhan. Luhan langsung menjitak pelan kepala xiao bei.

Xiumin cemburu part 2

“ehh…siapa namja itu oppa ? dia imut sekali…apa dia pacar oppa ?” Tanya xiao beo beruntut.

BRUSHH

Jus yang diminum baekhyun muncrat mengenai wajah namja yang bernama park chanyeol. Baekhyun nyengir sesaat langsung meraih tissue dan mengelap wajah chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum idiot.

Oke lupakan sementara couple perusuh satu itu.

Xiao bei masih menatap xiumin dengan mata ber riak girang. Xiumin tersenyum kaku kea rah yeoja manis tersebut.  
“kalau oppa punya pacar seperti dia, apa kau bahagia ?” Tanya luhan, xiao bei mengangguk imut merespond perkataan luhan.

  1.   
kenapa yeoja ini merelakan luhan ?  
berarti kalau bukan pacarnya pasti….



“annyeong, nae Xi Xiao Bei imnida. Aku adik dari luhan. Salam kenal” ucap xiao bei menjabat cepat tangan xiumin lalu memekik girang. Xiumin makin tersenyum kaku.  
“annyeong, nae xiumin imnida” ucap xiumin sambil tersenyum manis.

CTAKK

Pipi chubby xiumin di cubit gemas oleh xiao bei.  
“kyaaa….ommoo…pipi mu tembem sekali. Yak pasti luhan benar-benar tergila-gila dengan namja seperti mu” ucap xiao bei masih dengan nada gemas. Xiumin mengelus pipinya yang di cubit tadi.  
“appoyo xiao bei ssi” ucap xiumin merajuk. Xiao bei tersenyum childish.  
“ahh mianhe xiumin oppa. Aku sangat menyukai pipi mu itu. Ah kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Pai pai~” ucap xiao bei dengan sedikit melompat-lompat girang. Xiumin makin memasang wajah cemberut sambil mengelus pipinya yang sakit.

CTAKK

Dan kembali pipinya di cubit oleh luhan. Luhan memasang senyum jahilnya ketika melihat wajah kesakitan xiumin.   
“yak…jangan mencubit pipi ku bodoh” ucap xiumin. luhan terkekeh kecil.

Cup~

Luhan mencium pipi xiumin sekilas. Xiumin mengelus perlahan pipinya yang dicium luhan dengan mata membulat imut. luhan tersenyum lembut.  
“mianhe, kau terlalu manis untuk tak di sentuh. Kau tahu, saat pertama melihat mu, ada perasaan tertarik yang begitu singkat ku dapatkan. Terutama saat melihat mata mu, aku ingin terus dan terus menatapnya” luhan tersenyum membelai sekitar mata xiumin dengan ibu jarinya. Xiumin terdiam mematung dengan rona merah yang berlomba memenuhi pipi chubbynya.

Ohh ini begitu manis dan indah !

“biarkan aku membuktikan perasaan ku. izinkan aku mulai saat ini berada di samping mu kim minseok”

OooO

2 tahun kemudian

Hubungan xiumin dan luhan makin erat, bahkan xiao bei tak canggung sama sekali saat bersama xiumin, ia akan menyuruh xiumin membuat kue bersama untuk ulang tahun luhan seperti kemarin.

Dan luhan makin menyayangi namja tersebut.

Ia sangat suka saat melihat xiumin yang memakai jaketnya yang berukuran besar dengan jari-jari yang tenggelam di lengan baju dan kepala di tutupi tudung jaket, menampakkan poni kecoklatannya dan sungguh sangat manis di mata luhan.

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi luhan untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Selama 2 tahun ia merubah selurh sifat buruknya demi xiumin. ia tak pernah berurusan dengan anak-anak sekolah lain dan terkesan berteman sekarang. Ia tak lagi memukuli dan memeras uang anak-anak lain.

Semuanya demi xiumin.

Dan kini keduanya tengah menikmati waktu mereka berdua di namsan tower. Luhan yag berbaring dipaha xiumin, sesekali xiumin mengusap surai blonde luhan lembut. Keduanya sama-sama memandang indahnya langit malam yang dihiasi oleh ribuan rasi bintang yang menyebar. Semilir angin malam membelai wajah keduanya hingga terpejam, meresapi keadaan hening.

Namun keheningan ini membuat keduanya nyaman.

“xiumin…” panggil luhan, kepala xiumin yang awalnya menengadah menunduk menatap wajah tampan namja yang tidur di pangkuannya. Tangannya perlahan teruulur membelai pipi luhan.  
“wae ?” Tanya xiumin. luhan menahan tangan xiumin yang ada di pipinya.  
“mungkin ini adalah waktunya. Selama 2 tahun aku merubah seluruh sifat ku. berusaha menjadi lebih baik agar selalu membuat mu nyaman di sisiki. Kau tahu, aku bukan termasuk namja yang munafik dan pastinya kau tahu itu setelah mengenal ku selama 2 tahun ini” ucap luhan menggenggam erat tangan xiumin. xiumin masih setia menengar sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.  
“aku pun baru tahu jika kau sebenarnya orang yang pendiam, kau juga pemalu, dan satui lagi…kau bahkan lebih manis dar yeoja” tangan luhan naik membelai pipi xiumin lembut.  
“izinkan aku merasakan nya. Merasakan rasa cinta yang katanya begitu indah dan manis. Mungkin seperti ice cream ? mollayo. Aku ingin mencobanya bersama mu. Ah anniya, tidak Cuma mencoba. Aku ingin menjalani yang pertama dan terakhir bersama mu, kim minseok” luhan menerawang jauh ke dalam mata bening yang penuh binar bahagia dan hangat di depannya.  
“ would you be my boyfriend ?” ucap luhan mantap. Xiumin agak terkejut sesaat namun perlahan tersenyum. Xiumin makin menundekkan kepalanya dan…

Cup~

Xiumin mencium lembjut pipi luhan.  
“terima kasih luhan, kau sudah membuatku merasakan rasa cinta itu sendiri. Oh…bahkan ini lebih manis dari ice cream hahaha”xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah luhan yang dalam keadaan masih kaget dan benar-benar lucu.  
“aku sangat bersedia menjalani ini bersama mu luhan . just with you. Yes I will. Xi Luhan” ucap xiumin. luhan merubah posisinya terduduk lalau mendekap namja chingunya erat. Memperdengarkan detak jantungnya yang seakan melompat dari tempatnya.   
“gomawo xiumin. terima kasih karena telah menerima ku. aku janji akan terus menjaga mu” ucap luhan mencium puncak kepala xiumin. xiumin mengangguk dalam dekapan luhan.

Bagai sebuah bibit, cinta harus di tanamkan.  
lalu ia akan berkembang menjadi sebuah tanaman yang memiliki daun dan bunga yang masih menguncup.  
dan ketika cinta datang bunga itu akan mulai mekar, menampakkan indahnya warna-warni hidup yang ia milikki.  
dan ketika kau mendapatkan cinta, kau akan menikmati keindahan bunga tersebut. Sama seperti saat kau menikmati cinta yang berhasil kau dapatkan.

~END~


End file.
